Stolen
by Bored Konoha Kunoichi
Summary: .SasuSaku. .Two shot. Maybe he deserves it. You know, for his twenty three years of asshole in the making.


**A/N: **It's the strangest thing. Inspiration finds me when I have the most work that needs to be done. This is bound to get me one day.

This is a terribly delayed birthday-fic for Sasuke. (His birthday was July 23rd. I know. I'm late.)

**Disclaimer: _DNON IWID_** _(donotownnaruto iwishidid)_

**Warning: **I think I stopped putting up warnings a while ago, because

1) I got a beta /my english improved

2) I learned to write without resorting to the f-bomb to express a hundred different expressions for me.

Thanks to my beta, sakuraitachilover, for glancing over it to catch any horrendous grammar crimes.

Happy [late] birthday, Sasuke. You know, for your twelve years of asshole in the making. (or should I say cite the creator behind all this)

* * *

><p><strong>.:.::.:::Stolen:::.::.:.<strong>

_Story and Idea_

_by_

_Bored Konoha Kunoichi_

.:::::.

.:::.

.:.

.

**Part I.**

**July 22****nd****, 10:47PM**

"Alright, team, good job today," announced Kakashi sitting atop the stone hedge, "although I would've liked to have gotten back earlier."

"He started it," Naruto indicated Sasuke, who only scoffed in return. "Yeah I bet it's funny, mister let's-punch-Naruto-though-a-tree."

Sasuke shrugged. "It was pretty light. You just couldn't handle it."

"Sakura-chan, he's provoking me again!" whined Naruto.

"No, you're being provoked, dickless," Sai pointed out.

"The fact stands," Kakashi intervened, "that the escort mission took approximately five hours longer than necessary because Sasuke punched Naruto through a tree and incidentally right into a group of foreign nins. Which, of course, will be included in the mission report."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Tsunade calling him in for another drunken lecture within the next few days.

"Kakashi, we've already been delayed," spoke Sakura, "you should check in to the Hokage office before shishou really blows up."

"Hai, hai. Team dismissed." Kakashi tucked his book into his back pocket and made a hand seal.

"And you guys have the next couple days off," he added, "Think of it as a birthday present, Sasuke." He disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

At Kakashi's exit, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai promptly turned to leave and attend to their respective businesses. Only Naruto stood still, dumbfounded.

"What the hell," he said, catching the attention of his teammates, "Teme, it was your birthday? Why didn't you say something?"

Sasuke sighed. "It's tomorrow."

"Oh." Naruto then turned to Sakura accusingly. "Why didn't you remind me?"

Sakura shrugged. "I thought the self-proclaimed best friend knew already."

"How was I supposed to know it when nobody told me in the first place?"

"Naruto, we do this every year. And you've just forgotten for the fourth year in a row," Sakura said impatiently, wanting to return home and rest, "His birthday doesn't change, you know. Even Sai remembered this time."

Sai answered Naruto's skeptical look with a nod.

As he was about to complain, the blonde took a moment to think. "Wait, then what about presents? Are we doing anything for him? I'm guessing not, since you would have told me if we were."

"No, we haven't planned anything," Sakura crossed her arms, "but I'm sure Sasuke can celebrate his own birthday perfectly well, since you know, he's so good at doing everything by himself."

Sasuke gave her a look, which Sakura avoided by occupying herself with the ground instead. Ignorant of the interaction (or lack thereof) that took place between the two, Naruto interceded.

"Nah, I got an idea. Dude, teme," he grinned, "we should throw you a party!"

Sasuke groaned. He should've left when Kakashi did.

"Yeah, we can get people together at a bar and drink and stuff!" Naruto wound his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "It'll be great!"

"No thanks."

"No, seriously, it'll be my present."

Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's arms. "Exactly. I don't want it."

"Oh come on. You never have parties. It's going to be awesome!" Naruto cheerfully ignored Sasuke's lack of enthusiasm. "I've got to start getting this thing together!"

He started jogging away, each step lighter with anticipation.

"It's so going to happen, teme!" he yelled behind him, "And it's going to be a hell of a present!"

And he was gone.

"Well, I volunteer myself to _not _clean up after him this time," Sakura said in a fatigued tone when Naruto had disappeared down the street.

"No one ever asked you to volunteer for anything," Sasuke cut in.

"Normal people generally ask for help. Actually, they appreciate it too," Sakura said pointedly, rubbing her temples, "but you can deal with Naruto on your own. And you can heal yourself next time you decide to smash a tree and get tiny splinters stuck up your arm."

"Ugly, you sound bitter. Are you sulking?" Sai asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Yes, yes I am, Sai."

"This is childish," sighed Sasuke, "you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" Sakura snapped, taking a step towards Sasuke, "You're being unreasonable! I don't understand, why can't you just—"

An acute migraine rushed in, and Sakura lost her balance. Sai and Sasuke both reached, but Sasuke caught her by the arm first.

"See? You're exhausted," he explained matter-of-factly, "there was no need for you to heal us to that extent."

"Let go," Sakura bit her lip.

"You're vulnerable. I'll walk you home."

"Sai can take me. We're in the same direction anyways."

Sakura swung off Sasuke's grip on her arm, and staggered towards Sai, who nodded and obediently supported her.

"Are you ready?" asked Sai, fixing his grip at the small of Sakura's back.

"Yeah. We're going to get going. It's late," Sakura said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke. Or not."

"Naruto's planning something. We're bound to see each other," Sasuke pointed out.

"Maybe," Sakura mused indifferently, "Maybe not. Anywho, happy early birthday, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched Sakura stagger away with Sai for a while before starting for his own house.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23<strong>**rd, ****12:05AM**

**23 Hours 55 Minutes Remaining**

Sasuke flung the used towel onto the back of a chair and shook his head to shag his wet hair. Through his bangs he saw the hands of his clock announce that another had begun. It took him a moment to remember once again that he had just turned twenty three.

A queer sensation traveled through his limbs, and he shivered. The blurry edges of moonlight, the taste of the humid summer evening and the feel of the touch of shadow on his skin had not changed. He felt just as he did before the shower, except cleaner, maybe.

Seconds ticked and Sasuke breathed on, trying to recall how he had perceived his surroundings when he was 17, or 8, or even 22, which he was minutes ago. He couldn't. He evoked weariness, satisfaction, battle fields and damp caves, but could not associate each memory with a when. During the years he had grown accustomed to counting missions and not days, noticing seasons and not dates; he rode a continual wave of time that flooded from days to months, to years and to eternity.

A day was a mere drop in the ocean. The nature of a day did not change, whether it was called a birthday or a holiday, and he saw no importance in celebrating one.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply, and settled into his bed. He sighed.

Tomorrow, he would have to deal with meaningless congratulations, lack of training, junk from secret admirers and Naruto's spontaneous party to top it off. Yet, he smirked into his pillow, recognizing that the annoyance he felt was practiced, almost a natural reaction to anything his team did—just like his irritation with Sakura few hours ago.

Sakura was being indignant over something very insignificant. He had simply advised her to not overwork herself for giving help that others did not require urgently.

It was not the first time they had squabbled over minute happenings, and he guessed that she would let it go by tomorrow.

Still, her last comment and early birthday wish did not sit well with him. Although he did not care much for birthdays, it egged him that he was starting a new year in his life with an unresolved matter. He could not start anew when he had an upset teammate to console_._

As he slipped in and out of consciousness, Sasuke decided that he would settle it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23<strong>**rd, ****7:33AM**

**16 Hours 27 Minutes Remaining**

Sometimes Sasuke did not appreciate his innate alarm that naturally woke him at 7AM.

"Sasuke! Sasukeeee! Open up!"

And he certainly never appreciated the blonde making a racket at his front door first thing in the morning.

"I know you're in there you bastard!"

Sasuke sipped tea from his mug, refusing to move from the couch and opened another scroll to peruse.

At first, he had hoped to avoid a few hours of anyone fussing about his birthday by sleeping in—which obviously did not happen. So after dressing and eating, he had sat down to read a few scrolls and savor the peace that he could not often find—which was unpleasantly disrupted by Naruto.

"Teme! Are you still sleeping? Get up, it's your birthday!" Naruto hollered and Sasuke concentrated harder on his scroll.

The shouts began to subside. However, when the crash came moments later, Sasuke knew that Naruto was in.

"You should get a better lock, teme," Naruto said and marched straight for the kitchen.

"It was open, idiot."

"Oh. Well, I also actually have a secret spare key to your house that you don't know about, but since it's your birthday, I thought I should make an extra-special appearance," Naruto explained, helping himself to a glass of water, "and it's pretty dangerous to leave your door open, by the way."

Sasuke shrugged. They both knew that was a lie; if anyone dared to try to rob his house, the one in danger would be the burglar, not Sasuke. Sasuke rolled the scrolls back up, and twisted around the couch to see Naruto at the kitchen counter.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What, can't drop by to say happy birthday?" Naruto grinned. "I bet I'm the first one to say so."

"No, you're not," Sasuke said.

Technically Sakura had beaten him to it yesterday.

"Liar. Wishing yourself happy birthday doesn't count," Naruto said offhandedly, and Sasuke did not bother to correct his conjecture.

"Well, I'm bored. And I was going to find Sakura or Sai, but then I thought that you might deserve a birthday beating. You know, for all your twenty three years of asshole in the making," Naruto put the glass in the sink and motioned toward the door, "So, ready to get your ass whooped?"

"You wish," Sasuke said, getting off the couch. A smirk graced his face, his body aching for some action.

So much for morning peace.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23<strong>**rd, ****11:11AM**

**12 Hours 49 Minutes Remaining**

"Eleven-eleven! Make a wish, teme!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes. "You should ask for something special, 'cause it's your birthday and all."

Sasuke kept his eyes open and hands stuffed in his pocket as Naruto adeptly navigated the street using chakra, his eyes still closed. Naruto's fluidity didn't surprise him-they both had memorized every crook and turn to the hospital after years of frequent visits. Their spar earlier hadn't spiraled dangerously out of control, but had left both with enough bruises and dislocated bones that they thought it wise to seek out Sakura in the hospital before lunch.

Sasuke could use the chance to confront her about yesterday as well.

"So, did you wish for something special, birthday boy?" Naruto said, opening his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you too old for stupid games like that?"

"Sakura does it with me sometimes."

"She's humoring you."

"You're just a pessimistic loser," Naruto shrugged, "that's alright, though. You still have the cake later to make your birthday wish on. At my amazing party, that is."

"It's actually happening?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh," Naruto answered, "why wouldn't it?"

"And Sakura didn't help you with it?"

"Now I'm offended. I can put things together on my own too, you know."

Sasuke held onto his doubts, but did not voice them.

"So, how are you planning to spend your birthday until the party?"

"Can you stop bringing it up?" Sasuke finally said.

"What? The party or the birthday?"

"My birthday. You don't need to keep reminding me."

"I'm not. I'm more like reminding myself that you've managed to live twenty three years without getting killed."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's for me to say to you."

"I would never die that easily," Naruto asserted, "and it's true. I mean what I say about you being alive. After all that, you're still here, breathing and walking and fine except that I just kicked your ass."

A transient pause came between the two, and Naruto looked ahead with crystal, comprehending eyes.

"Then again, you're pretty damn stubborn too, teme," he punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder, "So you don't go down easily either.

Sasuke smashed Naruto hard on the head in return and Naruto curled forward.

"What the hell?"

"That was my dislocated shoulder, idiot," Sasuke hissed in pain, stalking ahead and leaving Naruto to clutch the newly-formed bump on his head.

"Fuck, teme, I'm injured too!" Naruto hollered as he quickly caught up.

"You walk too fast. Can't wait to see Sakura?" Naruto teased and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "hey, let's invite her to lunch too. It's my treat."

"Ichiraku?"

"Duh. Where else?"

Sasuke deadpanned at the thought of another bowl of ramen. After a moment, however, he accepted.

"Fine."

Maybe if he gave Naruto the satisfaction, the blonde would bug him less.

"Yes!" Naruto punched the air, stopping short when he felt his fractured rib and sank to the ground in discomfort.

Sasuke smirked and strode on.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23rd, 12:08PM<strong>

**11 Hours and 52 Minutes Remaining**

Naruto inhaled his third bowl of ramen, showing no sign of stopping any time soon. He noticed that Sasuke had finished his bowl of miso ramen, and immediately called to Ayame.

"Ayame-san! Another bowl for Sasuke, please!" he managed to say between slurps, "And add it to my tab."

"Hai! What's the occasion? You usually can't pay for someone else."

"It's the bastard's birthday. I made sure I saved enough to pay."

"That's thoughtful. Well then, save some money, Naruto. Uchiha-san, yours is on the house today. Happy birthday."

Sasuke nodded in thank you, and received the fresh steaming bowl of ramen. As he was about to ask Sakura to pass the napkins, he paused, remembering that she was not there.

The frequency of the team's visit had established eating habits and sitting patterns; they sat from left to right in order of Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke, and Sasuke usually asked Sakura for the napkin.

Today, however, it was just him and Naruto.

"Naruto, pass me some napkins," Sasuke said instead.

Naruto grabbed a clump from the box and threw the bunch on Sasuke's side of the counter.

"Too bad Sakura wasn't in today," the blonde said, gulping down the soup, "she's usually at the hospital at this time."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. It was strange.

The nurse at the reception desk had told them that Sakura was not present. When Naruto demanded to check Sakura's office himself, the hospital staff threatened to throw them out for disorderly conduct, especially when the hospital had a large influx of patients to manage. The two ended up getting patched up by a random nurse, who treated them roughly and escorted them out in an unfriendly manner

"She was pretty pissed," added Naruto, thinking of the nurse, "I guess things aren't well at the hospital."

It struck Sasuke as queer that Sakura was not at the hospital. The woman practically lived there—at any sort of emergency, she would be at the hospital instantly. Where else could she be on a day off from training?

"You didn't do anything to her, did you teme?" Naruto suspected.

"No. You always assume I'm the culprit if it involves her."

"That's because you usually are."

Sasuke inwardly scoffed. She could not be avoiding him. No way.

"She could be home," he offered.

"Yeah, maybe she's at home relaxing and stuff," Naruto accorded. "I think she overworks at the hospital. She looked pretty tired during the mission."

"She should have known better than to wear herself out," Sasuke commented.

"Eh. She can take care of herself. She still better come to the party tonight. Oh, right, about the party," Naruto brightened, "Get your ass to the usual place downtown around seven. Thanks to me, all you've got to do is show up looking somewhat presentable."

Sasuke sighed. So the blonde wouldn't let him off the hook. "Who'd you invite?"

"You know, the usual people. And a few more people we know, like Genma, Shizune, and so on."

"Aa." Sasuke would've preferred to keep it smaller, or not have the party at all.

"You sound disappointed. If you want," Naruto wiggled his brows lewdly, "we could invite some _special_ guests for tonight to entertain you—"

"Knock it off. Don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"I meant for you, not for me," Naruto guffawed, "You're too serious. You need to get laid— Big time. Then the world will be rosy."

Sasuke disregarded the comment and took another bite as Naruto checked the clock.

"Dude, I've got to run," he said, paying for his food and patting Sasuke on the back, "not that I don't value our friendship, but I'm meeting Hinata soon for lunch."

"After you ate all that?" Sasuke indicated the stack of empty bowls.

"My stomach can make room for love," Naruto gave a cheesy grin, "So I'll see you at seven. Don't be late, bastard. And go enjoy your birthday. Do something for yourself, 'kay? Like buying a tomato or something- whatever makes you happy. Your birthday only comes once a year, you know?"

Once Naruto exited the store, Sasuke resumed eating.

"Also," Naruto stuck his head back in again, "if you see Sakura, tell her I said hi and remind her about the party. I'm really going now. Don't miss me too much."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto finally left. As if he'd miss Naruto anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23rd, 1:16PM<strong>

**10 Hours and 44 Minutes Remaining**

The summer heat pervaded every corner of every street, but did not prevent people down from venturing outside. A throng of people crowded Konoha's market district, and Sasuke navigated through the mass of bodies laboriously. The crowd's body heat only exacerbated the torrid conditions, and Sasuke found himself battling against sweaty arms and sticky skin.

As his arm bumped into someone, Sasuke cringed. On such days, he could not simply brush past people. It was as if their skins melded together for a split moment before separating. If not the unsanitary exchange of sweat, the intimacy with strangers disgusted him.

Sasuke lifted his plastic bag, protecting its delicious red contents from damage. Deciding that he had some shopping to do anyways, he had come to the market, and couldn't resist grabbing a few tomatoes when he saw their red skin glisten under the sun. He peered into the bag, debating whether he should munch into one right then.

Suddenly, a blob of pink weaving in and out from the wave of heads caught his eyes.

_Sakura._

Holding his delicate tomatoes close to his bosom, Sasuke shoved through the bodies towards his moving destination. As the crowd shifted, the pink disappeared and Sauske hastened to walk in the general direction of his target.

"Sakura," he called out as he approached.

When he finally broke through the last wall of people, Sakura could not be found. Sasuke saw that it was only a small lady carrying a pink parasol in the distance. The heat had blurred his vision, and he had perceived just the familiar shade, mistaking the parasol to be hair. He stopped in his track, watching the pink slip away from sight.

Right then, a hand tapped his shoulder, and Sasuke whipped around expectantly.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?"

The two said at the same time. When Sasuke turned, however, he came face to face with none other than Yamanaka Ino.

They both stood in surprise for a moment, until Ino broke the awkwardness by laughing.

"Geez, I've been calling after you for a while, but I guess you were busy looking for someone. Are you here with Sakura?"

Stupid, Sasuke thought. He should have noticed the chakra signature.

"No. I just thought...," Sasuke said lamely, holding up his tomatoes after a beat."...I'm here grocery shopping."

"Yeah, I see that," said Ino, and pointed to her flower shop nearby. "Look, let's move into the shop. It's kind of hard to talk here, and you look like you need to get out of the sun for a while."

She did not wait for him to protest, and led him into the store.

**...::::...:::...:::...:::...::::...**

As soon as they stepped out of the blistering sun, Sasuke exhaled in comfort. He hadn't realized how hot he had been.

"I saw you through the crowd and well, I thought I'd call you over to talk. But you kept walking so I thought you were ignoring me," Ino said as she poured a glass of water. Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs near the counter.

"It's hard to hear over the crowd," Sasuke received the glass with a nod of appreciation, and gulped it down. When he finished it, he set it down on the counter top. Ino leaned on the counter, facing him, and looked at him curiously.

"What," he said.

"So, what's up?" she inquired.

Sasuke shrugged. Although he was thankful for getting out of the heat, he had no idea why Ino invited him in. They had only talked briefly in the past, and when they interacted, they always had Sakura there as well. Sasuke knew Ino by association, not necessarily personally.

"Not much."

"Come on, I heard it was your birthday," Ino egged on, "aren't you doing anything exciting? Like Naruto's party?"

"Are you going to that?"

"Obviously," she said, "and not just because it's your birthday party. And I don't mean to sound bad."

Ino waved her hand. "I just mean that a lot of us have been busy, and we haven't had a large gathering like this in a while. Your birthday is an occasion to celebrate, and from what I hear, most of us can make it tonight."

"Naruto planned it," Sasuke said, "something's going to be messy."

"Maybe, but I don't really think so," Ino said thoughtfully, "You know how he is. When he gets his head into it, he really does it. I'm sure."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"How's Sakura, by the way?" Ino asked, startling Sasuke a bit.

"Shouldn't you be asking her yourself?" he said calmly.

"Psh, that's no fun. I want some male perspective here," Ino said, resting her chin on her hand mischievously.

"You sound like Naruto," he thought out loud, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"And you're no fun. You didn't hesitate for even a second—maybe that was expected."

"But really, how is she?" she continued, "I don't see her too often nowadays—she spends most of her time either with you guys, or in the hospital. When I ask on the passing, she puts on that smile and says she's fine. Fine my ass—you know how she is. So I was hoping that you would fill me in on places that she's leaving out."

Sasuke observed Ino's inquisitive grin, and knew that the girl had spoken the truth. He blinked a while, searching for the rights words to answer Ino's question.

"She," he began, "she's tired."

"That much is obvious. She's not as convincing as she thinks."

"But she's convinced herself that she's fine when she's anything but fine," Sasuke said, "She's exhausted, unfocused and readily aggressive."

"What do you mean by aggressive?"

"She couldn't even keep her balance when we returned from a mission last night. So I pointed it out, and she snapped."

"What exactly did you say?" Ino asked.

"I told her," he paused, recalling his own blunt words,"…to stop wasting energy doing unnecessary things."

"You would be that stupid about it," Ino muttered, "and she's mad at you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke, I understand you're worried about her—"

"I'm not."

"Right," Ino said, bemused by his childishness, "But I don't think you're helping her."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "If she can't see what she's doing wrong, someone has to show her."

"Your telling her is not going to make her change. You can't force her. You have to induce her to change on her own."

_Why am I listening to this? _Sasuke thought, recognizing the candid openness of their conversation and felt exposed.

He stood up swiftly, aggravated. "If you're quite done, I'm going."

"Wait—"

"Thanks for the water."

As he gathered his grocery bag, Ino stood up, slamming the table.

"Could you just listen for a goddamn minute?"

Ino exhaled deeply, brushing her platinum blonde hair out of her face. Sasuke watched her intently, his lips in a grim line, and Ino calmed herself.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell. Or digress too much. But you have a tendency to make people do both. What I meant to say in the first place is, I care about Sakura. But since I can't care for her and neither can she, I need someone to do it for me. I don't care if you care about her. I just need you to look after her a little—which you're kind of trying to do already, but failing. And actually worsening her condition."

"I'm not doing anything wrong—"

"It's not about right or wrong. The problem is," Ino said pointing at Sasuke, "you two are equally stubborn. She's not going to change her ways by someone telling her, just as you're not going to follow a single word I just said in the future. So my good intentions get wasted on you, and your supposed good intentions drive her crazy."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "I didn't exactly know how to approach you about it, and I decided on lecturing. But I'm sure that if you tried, you can come up with something better to manipulate Sakura into a healthier being."

They watched each other, appraising. Sasuke was still in front of the chair he had been sitting on, and Ino stood firmly across the table from him, her hips jutted to the side.

"You could've asked someone else on the team," Sasuke said after a moment, "Why ask me?"

"Because I trust you," Ino said easily, and Sasuke had to hide his puzzlement. "And seriously, I can't even imagine bringing this up to Naruto, Kakashi, or Sai."

Sasuke involuntarily chuckled at the thought; Naruto wasn't one for serious conversation, Kakashi hated obligations, and who knew if Sai could begin to understand Ino's sentiments.

"It's good that you didn't ask them," he said.

"I didn't have much of a choice," she joked.

He had not promised to grant Ino's request, nor had he taken an oath. She didn't mind because she hadn't expected much from Uchiha Sasuke in the first place anyways.

Ino trusted him, and he silently accepted that trust.

And that was enough.

"Are you done now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go," Ino said, twirling her hair around, "I'm done trying to ask you for a favor. Men are so stupid. I couldn't even get anything through that thick skull of yours."

He smirked, "I didn't realize you were asking me to do something. It sounded like an angry lecture."

"Get out of here, Sasuke, " Ino shooed him away.

Sasuke thanked her again for the water, and gathered his tomato bag. Ino walked him to the shop entrance.

"Well, sorry for holding you here on your birthday. I'm sure you have better things to do," she said, but as he began to leave she suddenly pulled him back into the store again. "Wait, wait, wait. Actually, don't go yet."

Sasuke sighed. What was this woman up to now?

Ino lead Sasuke to a corner of the room, the fragrance of flowers overwhelming him. They stopped in front of a vase full of long stalks covered with small violet flowers shaped like a dolphin's nose. Ino let go of his arm, and grabbed a handful of the lovely stalks.

"These," she said, cradling the flowers, "are called larkspur. They're your month flowers. Aren't they pretty?"

"They're nice."

"They mean open heart and levity, and also haughtiness. I'm not sorry for pulling that stunt on you, because it had to be done, but it _is_ your birthday. I don't have a present prepared or anything, but I can wrap these up for you at least," Ino explained, taking them over to the counter, "they'll brighten up your house."

Sasuke accepted Ino's offer, knowing that she would give them to him even if he declined. Although he wasn't one for flowers, Sasuke decided that he could use a little change in decoration in his ascetic home.

As Ino handled the flowers, Sasuke glanced around the shop, inhaling the mixed scent and taking in the myriad of colors.

"Are all of these different?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ino answered from the counter.

"And they all have meanings?"

"Of course."

In all honesty, all the flowers looked the same to him. A red flower was red, and a blue one was blue. There couldn't much more than that.

Then, a small bundle of yellow flowers to his left caught his eye. Each blossom had a smaller bulb inside a wider spread of petals, much like a tea cup on a saucer.

"What are these?" Sasuke couldn't help asking, leaning in to examine them.

"They're called daffodils," Ino said, somewhat surprised, "they're spring flowers. They're usually not available around this time of the year, but we got them imported from tea country just yesterday. Actually, I'm supposed to deliver them to Sakura, since they're her favorite flowers."

"I'll take them," Sasuke offered without hesitation. Observing Ino's questionable gaze, he reiterated. "I'll get them to her."

"Are you sure?" Ino raised a brow.

"I'm supposed to see her today anyways," he explained. _More like find her_.

"Okay then, if you insist," Ino said delightedly, and began packing the daffodils as well. "So what are you guys meeting about?"

"Just business," he lied.

"Right. Private business," she grinned suggestively as she handed him the flowers. "Well then, enjoy. And happy birthday."

Sasuke quickly took them, muttered thanks and marched out of the store.

Ino burst out laughing as soon as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>July 23<strong>**rd****, 2:35PM**

**9 Hours and 25 Minutes Remaining**

"Sakura," Sasuke called out as he knocked for the third time, but no one answered.

He awkwardly stood nose to nose with Sakura's front door, the bundle of daffodils in his hand. Thankfully none of the neighboring residents were around—anyone who witnessed Sasuke at this moment would've started churning the rumor mill.

After a sending his chakra out around the apartment, Sasuke confirmed that the kunoichi was not in the house.

_Where the hell is she?_ he thought, frustrated that the most predictable person he knew could not be found. He leaned against the door, considering turning back. He held up the flowers, and after a quiet observation, decided that breaking in was the better answer.

In a blink, Sasuke was walking through Sakura's kitchen and looking for a vase to put the flowers in. Surely, if he left them as is, their delicate bloom would desiccate in the summer heat.

As he browsed the cupboards, he noticed how immaculately clean the place was—not just the kitchen, but the living room as well. There were no visible grease stains, lingering scent of food, or crumpled cushion. Her pantry and fridge were also emptied. It was as if the place had been uninhabited for some time.

Sasuke frowned sternly, placing the vase of daffodils on Sakura's kitchen counter. Not only was she avoiding him—she had evaporated from general society.

He used her sink to wash a tomato he had just bought, and bit into it.

A feeling that something was amiss nagged him. Sakura wasn't at the hospital, and she had certainly not been in her home for a week at least. He took another bite of the juicy fruit, pondering, and with his other hand, massaged his sore shoulder that the unknown nurse had healed haphazardly. He had been so used to being healed by Sakura's chakra, if not being healed at all.

As he finished the last of the tomato, he decided that he should look for her. Forget enjoying his birthday or whatnot. Whatever she was up to, it could not be anything healthy. A chronic accumulation of fatigue could affect Sakura long-term, and their team could not function if Sakura wasn't available.

Sasuke wiped his mouth. He wasn't sure how he would confront Sakura when he found her, or whether he would attempt to stop her from whatever she was up to. From her lack of presence, she was likely to still be mad at him, and he could not do anything appease her when she had her spikes up fully against him.

Somehow, the indefinite plans made his conviction clearer: he would find her. Aside from apologies or other complications, he would find her, even if just to ask her to re-heal his shoulders properly.

Sasuke checked the time. He still had to attend Naruto's party at seven, because otherwise the blonde would pest him to death about it.

_2:46PM_. This gave him a good four hours to look for his pink-haired teammate.

Sparing a last glance at the daffodils he put on the counter, Sasuke left Sakura's apartment with a hand seal.

Four hours were more than enough.

After all, how hard could it be to find her if he actually tried?

* * *

><p><strong>2:50PM<strong>

**9 Hours and 10 Minutes Left**

**Let the Pursue Begin and the Birthday Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **...you got through it. I'll give you a cookie.

Originally meant to be a one-shot, which grew into a two part story. Basically I divided his birthday into half-days.

Just letting you know, this is not a mystery nor is it horror. You can take a guess as to where the story goes, but it will not lead to kidnapping or death.

Stay tuned for part II.

**REVIEW OR I'LL...**gah...i'm too old for threats now.

Cookies and milk anyone? And a nice cup of earl grey to go along with it.


End file.
